puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi Bracelet girl magica!
This is just what I thought Puella Magi would be like if the bracelet girls from yugioh arc-v became mahou shojo Have fun watching them suffer! The bracelet girls are property of the creator(s) of Yugioh arc-v, and Kurasu belongs to me. Story Ruri Kurosaki, Yuzu Hiragi, Kurasu Chouri, and Serena Saki, learn that their friend Rin Suzuki is moving away. Later that night Ruri sees a small cross between a cat and a bunny-dog sitting on her desk. It tells her its name is Zubey, (Zoo-Bay) and asks her to sign a contract, she got a wish and fought monsters in return. Ruri, who was breaking down in easily over one-hundred tears, told Zach Zubey she didn't want Rin to move. The next day, Yuzu stops her on their way out of school, and tells her that she would look forward to seeing her in battle, and Ruri noticed, for the first time, the ring Yuzu always wore, and that she now has one too. After the two Puella magi girls were fighting together on a daily bases, as they had been for days now, a witch by the name of Anastasia cut through Yuzu's soul gem. Ruri finished the witch and brought Yuzu back with her. She left her in the road and it was thought that she was hit by a car. The next day, Kurasu had the same ring Ruri and Yuzu had. On their walk inside she told her what really happened to Yuzu. Kurasu said she already knew, her wish was to find the truth of what happened. Slowly uncovering the secrets of what magical girls really are, and what their purpose is, they begin to block out their hearts, until Serena disappears. The two search for her everywhere up until the next witch hunt they go on, when Serena comes in and attacks the witch, killing it. They realized that they had everything to lose, nothing to gain, and were completely screwed. They spend most time inbetween school and witch hunts making sure Rin stays very happy so Zubey won't offer her a contract. On the last episode, Rin is sucked into a labyrinth, and learns the truth about everything, and watches Kurasu fall into despair and become a witch herself. Watches Serena's soul gem be crushed and Ruri commit suicide. Completely crushed, she is no longer coming to school and won't leave her room, until Zubey comes to offer her a contract. She agrees, and wishes that there was no need for the magical girl - witch system., Saving her friends and herself. Major characters Ruri Kurosaki Ruri is a kind, and caring girl before she blocks her heart, though she is a bit possessive sometimes. (Not on Homura rebellion levels) Her magical girl theme is Purple and silver. Her soul gem is dark purple and becomes the shape of a heart on her right forearm. Yuzu Hiragi Yuzu is a bit is a tsundere type B. Her magical girl theme is Pink and white. Her soul gem is Pink and takes the shape of a diamond in her forehead. Kurasu Chouri Kurasu is the kind of person who does what they want, not what other people want. (Unless it involves being punished harshly in the end) She has a fondness of cheesecake and loves anime. Her magical girl theme is red and dark gray. Her soul gem is Red and takes the shape of a rounded triangle her left cheek. Serena Saki Serena is a bit of a kuudere, but she is very confident and kind, especially around her friends. Her magical girl theme is Orange and blue. Her soul gem is light blue and takes the shape of a circle on her chest. Rin Suzuki Rin is a tsundere type A. She cares deeply for her friends but never lets her walls down away from them. Her magical girl theme is green and yellow. Her soul gem is light green and takes the shape of a wheel on her right shoulder. u a Category:Parodies Category:Fanime, Category:Fan Anime Category:Fanseries